Quick Transmigration: Saving Worlds (Arceus Jewel of Life Arc)
by Raviloli222
Summary: After a random death lands Hana in a weird space, she must traverse many worlds to escape her fate! pichu: pi pichu… (yea go back and leave me with my hubby…) OC-insert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own P*kemon... and never will.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

The rain fell in a cold, dense, sheet upon Hana as she trudged her way home from work. It was just her luck that the weather forecast made no mention of tonight's rainfall and she had subsequently not thought to bring an umbrella or, raincoat. She looked up towards the blackened sky and felt the drops sting her blue eyes. Today had been long and never ending; Hana's manager had enacted his petty revenge on her by pointing out non-existent flaws in her work and telling her to redo it all. She didn't regret reporting him to her boss for harassment of her co-worker, but now that he somehow found out, her time at work had gotten a little more tiresome. Hana she wanted to do now was get home and...drool over hot 2D guys while snacking on chips...

Hana paused, waiting for the walk sign to change while fiddling on her phone. Back hunched over so as to shield her precious cellphone from the rain, she didn't notice the large truck careening towards her spot until the loud blaring of a horn caused her to look up. She had only a moment to comprehend the situation before she threw herself to the side, trying to put space between her and the oncoming truck. However: it was too late. The truck crunched into her moving body, causing her to fly further away before landing in a heap of mangled limbs onto the rough concrete. As her blood ran out, forming a puddle beneath her, her fingers twitches. Surprisingly, she still wasn't dead.

"Host discovered... forming soul bond... please stand by and do not disconnect while system is installing."

Incoherently, she listens to the google-translate like voice resounding in her mind.

"50% installed... 78% installed... 92% installed... "

As her conscience faded, she heard a sharp screeching squeal. Their was a grating groan before a shadow fell upon her. Apparently the truck had crashed into a metal pole after hitting her, causing it to bend before breaking and falling towards Hanas position on the ground.

"100% installed. Connection to System 2069 has been established."

The pole smashes into Hana's body with a smush, robbing what little bit of life she has left as the distant sounds of screams grow louder.

* * *

A dark darkness greeted Hana as she opened her azure eyes. Where the h*ck was she? The last thing she remembered was, being hit by a truck. Oh god, she was dead, wasn't she. Hana let out a moan as she remembered all the unfinished anime she had yet to watch, all the uncompleted otome games she had yet to play. And her cat! What was going to happen to poor Mr. Darkikins?!

"Welcome, User 222." A cold, google-translate like voice reverberated throughout the dark space and Hana jerked at the reverberation.

"Hello? Who's there, show yourself! I have a cat and I'm not afraid to use him!" Hana got to her feet and assumed a kick-*ss fighting pose- or at least what she thought was a fighting pose. Watching J*ckie Ch*n movies and N*ruto had done wonders for her martial arts knowledge.

A bright flash of blue tinted light made Hana squint her sapphire eyes at the brightness before it dimmed and a bright floating screen in front of her appears. Text started forming on the screen, and the voice began narrating again. "I am System 2069. (･ᴗ･) I have been assigned to you to assist and oversee you in the completion of your tasks.(〃ᗒωᗕ〃ゞ "

Hana's brow furrowed as she glared at the screen. Looking at the cutesy emoticon mixed with the robotic voice, she had an urge to beat the system up. "Tasks? I'm dead, I shouldn't have any ""tasks"" to do."

"Although your physical body has expired, the system has bounded to your soul, which is eternal. Your tasks are to go to various worlds on the the brink of collapse and save them." The system's voice continued to drone on and Hana let out a huff.

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"There your soul will be destroyed and a new user will be located. (~・з・)~"

Hana coughed. "What!?"

"Please work hard, User 222. (/owo)/ If you are able to collect 10,000,000 world points, you will be able to purchase a reserrection pill and return to your old world at any point in your life of your choosing. You will also be able to keep any skills and abilities you obtain in any of the other worlds you save. \\(ᗒᗨᗕ)/"

Hana's protest died at her dark cherry pink and glossy lips. She blinked. If she thought about it, this didn't seem like such a bad deal. In fact, this will be like a vacation! And best of all she would get to go back to any time in her life before all those badly made decisions or even back to her childhood so she could live life as a child genius make a ton of money and retire rich early. A grin began to grow on her face as she thought of all the money she could make by knowing the future and she cackled.

"Fine! Let's do this! So... What exactly do I have to do?"

The system continued on. "Once the world is determined, you will be given information regarding the original plot of that world. You will then be inserted into a randomly designated character. These worlds are usually broken due to a shift from the original story line. Your task will be to put the story back in order. Depending on how well you complete these tasks, you will be awarded a certain number of points, and a choice of what ability you would like to keep from your body in that world. (ɷ‿ɷ)"

Hana's sky blue eyes glazed over slightly at the onslaught of information until she noticed the voice and text had stopped. Pursing her lips and pondering what she had been just told, she frowns.

"How many worlds are the- wait. What happens if I fail to save that world?"

"Your soul will be destroyed along with the world. (~・з・)~"

"What?! You didn't tell me this before!"

"Please do your best, User 222. (/owo)/"

After fuming for a few seconds and pacing around the empty space, she plopped down and crossed her legs, sighing. "Ok... ok. So when do I start the first task?"

The screen drifted closer and the System's voice spoke. "Please look at the information on the screen regarding your first task." A string of text appeared and Hana leaned forward to get a better look of the screen. After skimming through some of the text and glancing at the accompanying pictures, she blinked. Wasn't this... P*kemon?

"Hey, system. Why does this world look like P*kemon?"

"Sometimes, people will get a glimpse of other worlds and write them down. What you know as a fictional reality actually exists as this world. (･ᴗ･)"

"What, so does everything from my world really exist as another world?"

"Yes. (ɷ‿ɷ)"

"Does that mean I can visit the N*ruto world? Or the H*rry P*tter world?"

"Host does not have a high enough level to decide task world. Please work hard to level up, User 222. (/owo)/"

Hana grit her teeth together and took a deep breath to calm down before reading the world information in ernest. The original storyline was that the Chosen Child of the World and his companions would be sent back in time to solve an issue regarding the P*kemon god, Arceus's anger by returning the Jewel of Life back to Arceus in the past. If all went as planned, the Chosen Child would defeat the villain, return the Jewel, and everyone would live happily ever after and go on with they're days (except the villain, who would perish in his own trap), changing the future of Arceus destroying the world in his anger. However, due to some BUG, the Chosen Child was killed and Arceus trapped by the Villian. 5000 years later, fueled by his anger against the human race, Arceus would destroy the world when he was freed by some excavators. The World Energy, not knowing how to handle this deviation, started using it's energy to restart the world from the divergence point. However, at this rate the world would endlessly repeat until all it's energy was consumed before breaking apart.

Digesting this information, Hana got up and stretched before looking around. "So, how do I start the task?"

"User 222 will now be transferred to task world. Please hold." The system's voice barely ended before Hana felt a soft glow of heat envelop her body. She instinctively closed her eyes as the feeling grew into an unbearable burn. Letting out a shout, Hana opened her eyes again and saw she was in a dark stone room. Frowning, she reached up to rub her eyes before freezing.

"Pi-" (Wha-) Hana let out a squawk, before trying to twist around, looking at her body.

"Pi- pipipipi pichu pichu!" (WHAT THE H*LL, WHY AM I A P*KEMON!?)

* * *

A/n I know this doesn't have a lot of mention about P*kemon so far, but please bear with me! Reviews and Favorites are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer" I DONT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Stranded**

Hana was cold. And confused. And quite frankly, was starting to get hungry. Being cold and confused was tough work.

"Pi pichu chuchuchu pi pichu." (Why is this happening to me?)

She let out an inaudiable gasp at the sound of her own voice and raised a small paw to her face, but found even that to be difficult.

"Pichu pi pichu!" (Hey system!) Hana called out. "Pipipipi pichu pichu!" (WHY THE HELL AM I A POKEMON?)

"User 222, the conditions in which you would be sent were never clarified."

"Pipichu chu pi?" (Isn't that your fault?) Hana sassed to the machine. Unsurprisingly, it didn't react to its callout.

"Please do your best, User 222 (/owo)/" And with that it, left.

"Chu." (Great.)

Now on her own, Hana decided to suck it up and at least find herself some food. Considering she was in a forest, their _had_ to at least _some_ berries around for her to eat. Heck, maybe she could even kill 2 birds with one stone and find out where in the plot she even was.

Correction: 2 Starlys with one stone. Hana wasn't used to this world yet, but she was getting to that point.

It didn't take long for her to spot a berry tree tree and she quickly picked up her pace, scurrying until she stood directly under the tree. Hnas wondered how she could ever get to those berries! While the berry tree wasn't as tall as normal tree, its fruit were still far out of reach now that her height had been reduced to a fifth of her human height.

Her attempts at climbing up the trunk of the tree were proving to be unhelpful. One final attempt had sent her tiny Pichu body tumbling to the ground … and into someone's foot.

Hana cried out in surprise and spun around. "Pichu pi!?" (HUH!?) She was shocked to eye to eye with someone's brown sandal. She was even more shocked to find out the foot belonged to none other than… Thic daddy Damos!

"Hey, there," Damos began, shining like the greek god he was. "Need some help there?"

"Chu!" (Yes, please!) Hana cheered, forming heart eyes.

Thic daddy Damos picked some juicy berries off the tree with ease and presented them to Hana, who quickly gobbled them up.

"Chu pichu!" (Thank you!) She felt her cheeks grow hot when Damos grinned down out her and perhaps rivaled a tomato when he bent down to pick her up off the ground.

"Would you like to come home with me? You can meet some of my other pokemon."

"Chu!" (YES!)

"Great, let's go then."

By then, Damos had let go and Hana had situated herself on top of his shoulder. It didn't take them long to reach Damos's castle where Hana met his other pokémon.

"Pichu, I want you to meet Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile." said Damos. He pointed at each pokemon individually while they went about their assigned jobs.

"Chika!"

"Quil!"

"Dile."

Hana was shocked. So shocked in fact, that her face morphed into the pikachu meme face that had been circulating around the internet before she got hit by a truck. She was shocked to find out...that she could not understand the other pokemon! How could this be? Was she not a pokemon herself? Hana made a mental note to yell at System again if it ever came back before the story was over.

* * *

Somehow Hana found herself in a really good routine. She would take advantage of her cuter form to snuggle up against Damos when he wasn't working and would take time to sneak around when he was gone.

Totodile and her would get into fights frequently, but Hana learned how to control her attacks over time. A simple Thunder Shock was usually enough to send Totodile sulking in corner and off her tail (quite literally—those bites _hurt._ )

Today, she decided to steal some berries that Chikorita was preparing and, despite the Leaf Pokemon's cries of protests, left the kitchen to peek into some of the many other rooms Hana had yet to inspect.

Hana got lucky today! She found the room where the Jewel of Life was in and cheered with glee. Usually, Damos carried it around on staff that he carried with him, but today he had left in on a display case, giving Hana time to observe it without seeming suspicious.

Much like the name implied, the orb was pulsating with life. Its ethereal glow drew Hana in for a closer look as her dark eyes sparkled in wonder. She broke out of her reverie when she heard footsteps down the corridor.

Hana let out a quiet yelp and scurried to hide behind something, out of view of whoever decided to enter.

Marcus crept into the room and Hana held in her breath! She didn't like him. He seemed really creepy, but Damos was okay with him. Marcus was his assistant for Arceus's sake!

Marcus walked up to the orb and laid a bandaged hand on it. His eyebrows furrowed as he became fixated on the glowing object.

"Soon…" he began. "Soon enough, that idiot will try to give you up to Arceus. … I will not let that happen!" Marcus declared, his grip on the orb tightened and it seemed to pulsate in response.

"I will not let you go." He said in an angry voice. "Michina Town will be destroyed once more if you are gone. Damos won't know what hit him" Marcus glanced at his Bronzong that accompanied him to the room and the Bronze Bell Pokemon seemed to nod its head in understanding.

With that Marcus left the room. The door shook on its hinges and he slammed it shut and stalked off to attend to other duties.

Hana frowned as she came out of her hiding spot, clearly unhappy with what she just heard. Was there anything she could do? Damos couldn't understand her and neither could the other pokemon, based on the fact that she couldn't understand _them_.

Perhaps, she thought, it would be better if she just waited it out. Damos would be returning soon, and it would be best if he found her with the other pokemon rather than with the Jewel of Life. Hana quickly scurried out of the room and back into the kitchen where the other Johto starters were in the midst of their own work, besides Totodile, who immediately greeted Hana with a friendly chomp. Ow.

On second thought, maybe she would be better off somewhere else, Hana conceded.

Then she heard a blast outside, followed by some screams.

It didn't take long for her to dash to a hole in the castle wall that she discovered on an earlier expedition. Now on the outside perimeter of the castle, Hana discovered Marcus and most of the castle guards surrounding Ash, Sheena, and his other friends.

Hana could barely hear their exchange, but she knew enough to know that things were getting serious. After catching herself from falling off the edge of the castle wall, she quickly lifted herself back up and ran back into the castle with newly found determination.

* * *

A/n Dun dun dunnnnnn! Thnaks for all the reviews from chapter one! Reviews and Favorites are love!


End file.
